Moments that change a relationship
by BJ's world
Summary: A Deeks/Kensi centered story. After the events of the season 4 finale, how things change between them. Flashbacks from moments from all 4 seasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note - this is my first go at a Densi fix, so i hope you enjoy it. Also any mistakes are my own. **

**Disclaimer - Unfortunatly I don't own and of the characters, because if I did, we wouldn't have had to wait for 4 Seasons for that epic moment!**

**Moments that change a relationship.**

She had promised herself that if he woke up, things would change between them. Everything had been so complicated between them lately, she didn't even know why or even when, she just knew they had. As she sat by his bed waiting for him to wake up, she couldn't help but think about how they had gotten to this point, her sitting here for days on end, while he remained unconscious.

_**Flashback**_

She had been scared to death when she found out that they had been taken, but when she got the call from Callen that Deeks and Sam had been rescued, as sense of relief washed over her, was well as a sense of panic. She had been with Michelle when it came over the coms, the women having gone in the other direction to her team leader. She wanted to be the one who found him, she had to be, he was her partner, she was the one who was supposed to have his back, to get there first. When Callen said those words _'We've got them'_, part of her felt as if she had let him down by not getting there first, but in that second it didn't matter…..he was alive. Both women raced to Callen's last co-ordinates, not really knowing what they were going to find. They knew both me were alive, but they didn't know just how injured they were.

As they entered the room, both women saw Sam, who was already with the medics. Michelle rushed to his side, relieved to see her husband alive. As Michelle was talking to the paramedics to find out Sam's condition, Kensi was searching the room for her partner. She didn't see him at first, too much was going on in the room. That was until she spotted Callen, who at the same time turned and spotted her. As she ran towards Callen, he grabbed her stopping her from seeing the scene behind him_. 'Callen let me see him'_ she yelled at her leader. _'Kensi let them work and then I promise you can see him' _Callen replied, knowing that he was losing the battle already. When it came to Deeks, Kensi didn't take no for an answer. _'Callen I have to see him. I should have had his back and not run off…..' _she trailed off. For once Kensi caught Callen off guard by what she had said and loosened his grip slightly. Kensi too the opportunity and ran towards where the medics were and kneeled down next to her partner. She knew it was important for the medics to see to him, but she couldn't help herself, she had to be by his side.

She couldn't do anything to help. Her head was pounding with what had happened and what was happening in the moment, so she did all she could and started talking to her unconscious partner. '_It's me Deeks, it's Kensi. Come on, you've got to wake up. You're safe, you, Sam and Michelle. They're ok Deeks, so we just need you to wake up now',_ she told Deeks, just hoping to hear his voice again. _'Miss, we need to move Detective Deeks and get him to hospital. You can follow us if you wish',_ the medic told her. It was only then that Kensi looked away from Deeks and faced the medic, '_I don't think so, I'm coming with you', _she told him. '_I'm sorry but there wont be any room for you…_' the medic trailed off as Kensi lost her patience. _'NO WAY, that man is my partner, he's just been through god know what and there is no way I am leaving his side, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!'_ Callen who was across the room talking to the LAPD, now that Sam had to the hospital, Michelle by his side, realised what was going on. He walked over to the medic, who he could see was not impressed with Kensi's outburst and approached the junior agent. _'Kens let them get Deeks to the hospital and I'll drive you to the hospital myself and I promise we will be there before the ambulance even gets there',_ he told her, knowing that the medics would need space to work on Deeks, who was in a bad way, but also just how stubborn Kensi was when it came to Deeks. _'Callen I can't, I have to go with him, I don't want him to be on his own' _she explained. _'I know you don't and after this he won't be. Lets get him to the hospital and when he gets there you will be waiting for him, as usual',_ Callen said knowing that Kensi usually ended up waiting for Deeks. Kensi knew she wouldn't win this one, she had to think of Deeks, hell all she had done was think about him. _'Fine, but if I'm…'_ she started replying before Callen broke her off, _'we'll be there Kensi, I promise',_ trying to reassure her. _'Fine but I'm walking with him to the ambulance' _getting the last word, as she walked along side her partner, knowing that Callen was close behind.

Knowing they would be separated again, she started talking to Deeks, _'Deeks its me again, they are taking you to the hospital, but they wont let me come with you, so for once behave yourself and I'll be there for when you arriv_e. _If I'm not then blame Callen, he's driving. Just make sure you get there Deeks or else'_, knowing that if he could hear her right now, he would be taking the mick out of her for being so emotional. And with that the medics loaded Deeks into the ambulance and shut the doors. With that she raced towards and jumped into Callen's car, just as Callen himself put his put his foot on the gas.

End flashback


	2. Chapter 2

**AN –** Thank you to those who have reviewed. It means a lot, especially as it is my first attempt at a NCIS:LA/Densi story. Also to all those who have added my story to their alert list. Thanks. I will try and update as regularly as I can (already have a few chapters done), but work and football may get in the way, every now and again, so please bare with me.

**Disclaimer –** Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters, if I did, we wouldn't have had to wait 4 seasons for that epic moment to happen. Also ECO would have been in the show right from the start.

**Chapter 2 **

Thinking back, Callen had been true to his word and they had arrived what seemed like a lifetime before the ambulance, carrying Deeks arrived. She had been in the car plenty of times with him and he could step on the gas when needed, but this time he seemed to have made the car go a lot faster, not that she was complaining. Although not to the same extent as Deeks, Callen had a way of knowing what she needed and in that moment, he knew she needed to be with Deeks. He had kept his word, just like she knew he would. It had only been a week since their colleagues had been taken, but for her, it had felt like months and just waiting had made it feel even longer.

**Flashback**

Callen had seen Kensi wound up so many times, he had lost count, but never like this. She had been so quiet in the car, as if she was miles away, but as soon as they had arrived at the hospital, she hadn't stopped pacing. He just hoped that the ambulance turned up soon, as he had a feeling that only seeing Deeks would calm her down. He just hoped….well he didn't want to think about the alternative, he had to make it, not only for himself but also for Kensi, she couldn't go through losing someone close to her again.

Both agents looked up, as an ambulance pulled up in front of them and out came the medics with Deeks. Before either agent could say a word, the medic who Kensi had shouted at earlier said two words that Kensi had never been so relieved to hear _'he's alive'._ Kensi hadn't heard Callen's sigh of relief, she was too busy focusing on her partner and with that they followed them into the hospital.

Callen and Kensi had been forced to wait while the doctors worked on Deeks, but at least the news on Sam had been positive. It would take him a while to heal, especially from the internal burns, caused by the electrocution, but he was conscious and responding to treatment, even this early on. Callen had checked in with Eric and Nell who were back at OPS, trying to track down Sidarov, who had escaped and Hetty, well who knew where she was. If only they could get some news on Deeks. So far they hadn't been told anything, except for that he was in surgery. All she needed was some information, anything, hell even just someone to tell her that he was still alive. It was killing her not knowing what was going on, she needed something, a ray of hope to hold onto and with that she decided to go and see if she could find something out. _'Excuse me, could you tell me how Deeks….sorry Mr Martin Deeks is? Please! He's been in surgery for hours now' _she asked the nurse. _'I'm sorry' _replied the nurse, _'Are you his next of kin?_' She didn't know how to answer this question, the whole team had always considered each other as family, but they weren't officially each others next of kin and she was pretty sure that what with everything, Deeks had forgotten to change his after he had been shot a few years ago. _'Not exactly, but I'm his partner'_ she answered. The look on the nurses face told her everything, '_I'm sorry Miss, but unless you are listed as Mr Deeks' next of kin, I cant give you any details'_ the nurse told her.

She wanted to scream like she had done earlier, but she knew that it wouldn't get her anywhere now. She had been about to plead with the nurse when she heard footsteps behind her. She hadn't needed to turn around to know who it was, she would know those footsteps anywhere, it was Hetty. With what Hetty said next, she could have hugged her_ 'I am Mr Deeks' next of kin, so I will give you a list of people who you may give details of his condition to and Miss Blye here is at the top of that list'._ She hadn't needed to say anything to Hetty, both women understood each other enough to know just how grateful Kensi was in the moment.

She hadn't even realised that Callen had joined them as the nurse went to get Deeks' doctor. _'Family of Mr Deeks?'_ the doctor asked them, as he approached. '_Yes'_ came the reply from Hetty. _'Mr Deeks' is in a serious way. He has taken several beatings, causing several broken ribs as well as severe bruising to his torso and face. But the most severe injury is that to his month. From what we can tell, he had had his teeth drilled and removed. We have repaired the damage but because of the pain he will be in and to give him a chance to heal, we have induced a coma'._ Hearing the word coma, had shaken her, _'When will he wake up?'_ she asked the doctor. _'It's hard to say, it could be a day or weeks. It's really up to Mr Deeks. His body needs rest and time to heal and this is the quickest and safest way to allow him to do so'_ replied the doctor. They all understood this, but it didn't stop them all from worrying. Before she'd been able to ask the next question, the doctor said _'Miss Lange, if you would like to follow me, I'll take you to Mr Deeks' _looking towards Hetty. And yet again, she had never been so grateful to Hetty when she spoke up, _'actually if you could take Miss Blye to see Mr Deeks I would be most grateful, she is his partner and should be the first to see him'. 'Of course' _the doctor replied. _'Thanks Hetty'_ was all she had time to say, as she followed Deeks' doctor down the hall to see her partner.

**End Flashback**

Thinking back to that moment, all she cared about was seeing Deeks. The moment that Hetty had told the doctor to take her to see Deeks in her place, a wait was taken off her shoulders. All she had wanted to do was be there for him, like he had been for her so many times over the past 4 and a half years. All she needed now was for him to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

AN – Something different this time. Hope you like it. More Kensi/Deeks coming u, I promise.

Disclaimer – Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters, if I did, we wouldn't have had to wait 4 seasons for that epic moment to happen. Also ECO would have been in the show right from the start.

**Chapter 3**

**Kensi's POV**

She would never get the image out of her hear, even sitting by his side now, she would never forget how he looked when the doctor took her to see him for the first time. He had looked bad when they first found him, but seeing him in that hospital bed, well she wouldn't forget it in a hurry.

His torso had been bandaged up, both protecting his broken ribs, as well as the cuts that he had suffered. But it was his face that she was drawn to the most. His shaggy blonde hair was even more of a mess than usual, his eyes closed, but his face had been swollen, especially around his mouth. Looking at him now, she could see that the swelling was still there, but had gotten better. He was beginning to look more liker her Deeks now. _Her Deeks_, where had that comes from? Sure he was still Deeks, no matter how many injuries he had, but the swelling was un-nerving. What also un-nerved her was that he was so quiet. Usually she couldn't stop him from talking, whether he was winding her up or just being Deeks, but no matter what, he was also talking. When he was quiet, it scared her. Sure he was in a coma, but it wasn't right. After 5 days of silence, she would give anything to hear him say something stupid, to have him call her one of the many nicknames he had for her, which she pretended she hated, but actually loved, hell even to have him hit on her. All she wanted, was to hear his voice again, she missed it. Before this, she hadn't realised how comforting his babble was and right now she could do with some comforting.

**Nell's POV**

OPS was quiet. When Deeks and Sam had been taken, the mission was full of noise, as the team, well what was left of it, tried everything to try and find the missing agents. The LAPD had been called in, as well as other agents, so she had gotten used to all the craziness that was going on in the background. For her though, it was all about finding Deeks and Sam. They weren't just work colleagues, they were family. Being in this job, she had had to lie so many times, especially to her family and friends, but with Callen, Sam, Deeks, Kensi, Hetty and Eric, she didn't have to. They all understood each other and why sometimes these lies had to be told. With them, she was able to be herself and not worry about having to spin even more lies. So when something happened of to one of them, it effected all of them.

Once they had found and rescued Deeks and Sam, most of the extra agents left, as did the LAPD, which had left her alone with her thoughts. They still had a lot of work to do and although herself and Eric had worked around the clock for the past five days, they weren't about to stop now. After Deeks and Sam had been rescued, Sidarov had escaped, but it hadn't taken them long to track him down. He made a vital mistake…..he thought that they would be occupied with their team mates, so he would still be able to sell the weapons. BIG MISTAKE! Of course Callen, Kensi and Michelle were, but herself and Eric hadn't stopped tracking him, from the moment he escaped. With the help of the extra agents, they had caught him three days later, trying to make the trade. They had managed to catch him off guard and within a few hours, they had him and within about 4 hours, they had him and his so called colleagues in custody. Her and Eric were exhausted, but it was worth it, by catching them it was their revenge for Deeks and Sam. Not that it would ever make up for what they had suffered, during those few days. Hetty had given them the next few days off to rest and to go an visit Deeks and Sam and it was now sitting up in OPS, that she had realised just how quiet it was without them in the building.

It was true, you only miss things when they are gone. She found herself missing constant back and forth between Callen and Sam. They were partners and had been for along time now and while they brought out the best in one another, they also knew how to wind each other up. It was brilliant, just like brother should be like. Then there was their constant ganging up on Deeks and how Deeks whinged when they did it, knowing that Kensi would also join in against him. The constant surfing talk between Deeks and Eric, it drove her mad, but again they were like two younger brothers, who always wound up their older ones, ie Callen and Sam. Deeks was like the brother she never had and it was one of the many things she was grateful for. She knew that no matter what, he would be there for her and that was why she was so determined to find him, you don't let family down. Then there was Deeks and Kensi…..their partnership was whole other story. They had spent years developing a partnership that many people could only think of having. While they had their secrets (although not that many), they knew each other inside out. They trusted each other instinctively, knew each others strengths and weaknesses. But 'their thing' had developed into more than that. Everyone could see it, except for them, although she had a feeling that it was going to come to ahead now, especially with that had happened before Deeks had gone to rescue Sam. She hadn't wanted to think about the 'what ifs', the guys had been rescued and that was all that mattered. She just wanted two more things…..for the team to be back together again in the mission and she wanted NOISE!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN – **Decided to post two chapters today, as will be away for a few days as on holiday for the week, theme park time tomorrow! To all of you who have added this story to your alerts, favoured and left comments….THANK YOU ALL. You have no idea how much it means to me, especially as it's my first NCIS LA story and I wasn't sure how it would turn out. So many questions on what's going to happen next…I have an idea and I hope you won't be disappointed. Keep reviewing, as it defiantly encourages me to continue with the story. Another POV for you this time – ENJOY

**Disclaimer – **Same as always, I don't own any of the characters, because if I did, ECO would have been in the show from episode 1 and Kensi/Deeks would have been together ages ago!

**Chapter 4 **

She had barely moved for five days. After being separated when they brought him in, she had promised herself that she wouldn't leave him until he was home and back on his feet. Of course Callen and Hetty had tried to make her leave but she hadn't. There was just no way, except for that one time, Hetty had put her foot down.

_**Flashback – Callen's POV**_

'_Kensi you need to go home'_ he had told her. _'I cant, I have to be here when he wakes up Callen',_ she'd replied. He knew she could be stubborn, but this was just stupid. It had been three days and he could see that she was exhausted, but she was still refusing to move. So far he had brought her food and coffee, knowing that she would be craving sugar and caffeine, but he was pretty sure that she hadn't gotten any, if little sleep. He'd only managed a few hours himself, after all his partner had been tortured too, but Sam had Michelle and he knew that they needed time together, especially after all they had been through and well Sidarov still needed catching, so he set his mind to that. However since they had caught Sidarov earlier that day, his attention had turned to his junior agent.

If there was one thing that the team leader knew, it was how Kensi reacted to people close to her getting hurt. He knew Kensi, she put up walls around herself when her father died and she had continued to do so. It was difficult for her to let people in, but once you were in, you were in for life. She was like a sister to him and Sam and while they were close, she still tended to play her cards close to her chest. They had had heart to hearts over the years, they knew how far to push one another, but there were still boundaries. In many ways she was still a closed book. Well that was until Deeks joined the team. He had done the impossible, something that no one else had been able to do. Bit by bit, piece by piece, the LAPD liaison officer had broken down her walls, he had gotten to know the real Kensi, not just the 'Badass Blye' side of her, but the softer side of his partner. He was the one who knew what food she craved at different times of the day or week, where to get her favourite coffee, what her favourite film was and didn't mind watching it over and over again and even put up with her unhealthy obsession of reality TV. Deeks had become the one person who Kensi could trust and with that both agent and cop had become better people and no matter what had each others back.

He wasn't blind though, he'd seen the two of them over the years. Their friendly banter, openly flirting with each other and every now and again, the pure jealousy when someone came between them. It was obvious to all the team that they were more than just partners, the whole office knew about their 'thing', they all joked about it. They were just too stubborn to admit it to each other. But the one thing that he was sure about, was that Deeks had to pull through this, if not for himself, then for Kensi and until he was able to, Callen knew that he would be the one to look after Kensi, it was the least he could do for both members of his team, after all they were his family.

Trying again…_'Kensi, just take a couple of hours. Go home, have a shower and change of clothes, sleep for a bit. I'll stay with Deeks and ill phone you if anything changes'_ he told her. He was determined to get her to go home…_'Kens….'_ He began but before he could continue he was interrupted. _'Miss Blye, you need to rest. Mr Deeks is going to need toy when he does decide to wake up. In fact he is going to need you more than ever before and to do that you need to be fully rested. You haven't moved since he was admitted and now I am asking you to take a couple of hours away from this place',_ Hetty said. Kensi knew that Hetty was right just as Callen had been over the last few days, but she couldn't. _'I cant hetty, please don't make me leave him' _she stated. Hetty had just shaken her head, knowing how stubborn her agent was, especially when it came to her partner, '_I'm sorry Miss Blye, but I am putting my foot down, Mr Callen will take you home and will stay with you for a couple of hours to make sure you rest and then bring you back. I will stay with Mr Deeks and I will call if anything changes'. _Both Callen and Kensi knew that there was no arguing, Hetty had put her foot down finally and Callen was grateful for it. He had spent days trying to get her to take a break with no anvil. Hetty had tried a few times, but in the beginning, he realised that their boss had decided that as much as Kensi needed break, she also needed to be with her partner. But standing there he realised that Hetty was now worried about her junior agent and had decided put her first. Kensi also realised that this time she wasn't going to win the argument,_ 'Ok fine, but if anything…..'_ she started, '_I will call you and Mr Callen will have you back in no time, I promise'_ Hetty responded.

With that Kensi stood up and walked up to Deeks' bed, _'Hey partner, I'm going to head off for a few hours, but ill be back in no time, so don't go doing anything stupid, because Hetty is going to stay with you, so try and stay out of trouble for once' _she told Deeks, hoping he could hear her. And with that she bent down and kissed the top of his head, not caring that her boss and Callen were watching. Addressing Hetty _'Thank you _Hetty' was all she could say. _'Anytime Miss Blye'_ came the reply. With that she walked over to Callen, who in turn said _'Come on Kensi, the sooner we get you home, the sooner you can come back'_ and with that the two agents left the hospital.

_**End Flashback.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN – This chapter is a continuation from chapter 4, but from Kensi's POV instead of Callen's. A bit shorter than usual, but I promise there are some longer ones coming up.**

Chapter 5

That was the one time that she had left Deeks' side. She knew that Hetty and Callen had been right to make her leave. Callen had been trying for days to get her to go home, but she had been able to ignore him. Hetty had tried a couple of times previously, but in the end had allowed her to stay with Deeks. But that last time, she knew that tone of voice and while she hated every second of being away from Deeks, she knew Hetty was right. Callen had taken her home, she felt odd being home, while Deeks was inn hospital still in a coma. She had headed straight for the bathroom, after Callen had said he would go and get some food. Standing in the shower, all the emotions of the last few days washed over her. She'd nearly lost him, just as…..well just as….just as he'd kissed her. How dare he do that to her in the middle of an operation and then before they could talk about what had happened go and get himself caught. She knew she was being irrational blaming him, but couldn't help it. She was also mad at herself for running away like that. Sure she had to follow Michelle, but still, if only she had said something after he'd kissed her. And what a kiss it was, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since it had happened.

Hearing the door close and Callen shouting up the stairs that he was back, she composed herself the best she could and got out of the shower, realising she had been standing there thinking for longer than she thought. Drying herself off, she rummaged through her drawers from some clothes. That was when she stopped, looking at the items she had come across, a pair of Deeks' jogging bottom and one of his LAPD t-shirts that she borrowed months ago. Remembering the moment and why they even up at her house (she'd stayed at Deeks' one evening, borrowing said clothes, she had brought them home to wash, but somehow they never ended up back at Deeks' place), she put them on and headed downstairs.

She knew the moment she walked down the stairs, Callen had clocked what she was wearing and who it belonged to, well it was pretty obvious considering what was on it, but didn't say anything, for which she was thankful. They ate in silence, both knowing that each other didn't really want to talk, but at the same grateful for the company. After some food, she had sorted out the guestroom for Callen, so that he could also get some sleep, she was pretty sure that he hadn't been sleeping either lately and well her couch wasn't the comfiest thing to sleep on, she thought thinking about to the many times Deeks had complained, after spending the night on it. Not only was he worried about Sam, but she knew he was worried about the rest of them and blamed himself for Javier turning on them. While there were a team and looked after each other, she knew that out of anyone Callen, blamed himself when something happened to one of his team. He was their leader and although they were all capable enough to look out for themselves, he felt that he always had to protect them, even Sam, the ex-marine. With that they both headed to their respective rooms to attempt to get some sleep. The funny thing was, as she got into bed, she felt a sense of calm wash over her. It was as if, by wearing Deeks' clothes, he was there with her and she automatically relaxed. Yes she knew he was still in hospital and in a coma, but she felt as if even from his unconscious state he was looking after her and with that, she fell asleep.


	6. authors note

Authors note

Sorry but this isn't an update. I am still writing the story but at the moment real life has gotten in the way. Between work, family commitments and football I haven't really had a time to carry on with the next chapter. I am hoping to have one done soon but I cant promise when that will be. I am really sorry and hope you will look out for the next one when I do finally post it.


End file.
